Best of Me
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Juliet has just found out Shawn has been lying to her. Is this the end of Shules? Picks up after 'Deez Nups' My version of what I want to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing I'm just borrowing the characters for my plot and a little fun.**

**A/N: I know I have other stories I should be finishing before writing a new one but after yesterday's episode I felt it needed to be written. I was laughing, having a good old Psych time when BAM! The ending happened. This is my way of coping because I can't wait for the on screen make-up. I know it's silly to be taking this break up hard because they are fictional characters but they are my OTP and I love them. This is my second attempt at a Shules story.**

**This will be a three or four chapter story. **

**************************************************** ***********************SHULES********

I closed the door to our home and went searching. It didn't take me long to find Juliet crying on the couch, a box of tissues in one hand a drink in the other.

"Juliet-"

"Don't. I can't even look at you right now." She barely whispered before blowing her already puffy nose making it turn a brighter shade of red.

I kneelt down in front of the couch reaching out for her, desperate for this to be a dream, a nightmare I'd wake up from. "Jules." I tried again.

"No, Shawn. I think you should go." She pushed me away getting up to leave me in favor of our bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her locking me out.

I don't know how long I set outside the door before it finally cracked and she stepped out in her pajamas carrying a suitcase.

"I packed you a bag; you can pick up the rest of your stuff later. Gus should be here soon." She stated dropping the sack in front of me.

"You called Gus? Jules, we can work this out." I jumped to my feet, pulling her towards me. "Don't give up on us." I pleaded on the verge of tears. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose her.

"Shawn, I can't. I can't do this! You lied to me, right from the start." She yelled.

"Don't do this." I gripped her waist, feeling my hold on her slipping away.

She shook her head. "Don't put this on me." She was hurt, deflated.

"Jules, baby please. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you." I begged her, needing her forgiveness. I cupped her face wiping her tears away with my thumbs as a few tears of my own fell down my cheeks.

Just as she had been doing all night she pushed me away, tears raining freely down her face at a rapid pace. "Gus is waiting." Were the last words she spoke to me before locking herself back in our room, or at least what used to be. She wanted me gone, now, maybe forever.

Silently I picked up my bag making my way towards the front door. I locked up on my way out tucking the key into my pants pocket. She hadn't asked for it back leaving me a small shred of hope of returning. It wasn't long before the blueberry came into view and I met Gus inside.

He looked at me with heavy eyes. "Shawn-"

"Don't." I stopped him, I didn't want to hear it. I screwed up and nothing he said was going to make it any better. I just lost the best part of me.

**************************************************** ******************SHULES*************

**This is kind of what I see happening. I don't want the two of them to break up but I know they do. Watching Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part helps.**

**I won't take long to post the next chapter I'm working on it now and hope to have it up this weekend. Review and let me know what you think please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It makes me happy to know people like this. This chapter is told in a different point of view. Last time it was Shawn's this time it's Gus'. Here's chapter two, I hope you all like it as much as the first. **

**************************************************** ******************SHULES*************

Nobody had seen, or heard from Shawn since the night of Lassiter's wedding. The last time we spoke was when I picked him up from his and Juliet's house and he insisted I drop him off at a motel instead of his fathers. He needed time alone and I understood that. But that was a week ago and we were all starting to worry. I hatched a plan with Henry that if he found Shawn, I'd talk to Juliet and we'd get things back to the way they were supposed to be.

I walked into the SBPD and went straight to her desk where I found her going over paperwork. "Juliet."

She looked up me confused. "Gus, what are you doing here?" She asked exasperated.

"We need to talk." I explained, looking around nervously not sure that she'd want to have this conversation here.

She sighed, obviously having seen this coming. "If this is about Shawn I don't want to hear it."

I tried anyway. "Look, I know what he did was wrong-"

"Save it." She interrupted. "I'm not interested in hearing any of his excuses."

"Just hear me out." I pleaded.

"You knew." She stated, ignoring my request.

I pulled back surprised. "It wasn't my place to say anything."

"But he told you." She specified.

"I'm his best friend, his partner. He had to tell me." I told her, reminding her I was the other half of Psych.

"I suppose Henry knew too? You all just lied to me." She realized, grilling me with her eyes.

"When this thing first started out you were just the new transferred detective he thought was cute."

"So that's all I was to him? An easy target with a crush on the psychic."

"No. You were never easy to Shawn." When I was sure I had her attention I tried again to tell her what I wanted to earlier. "I know what he did was wrong and you're probably still mad and questioning your relationship with him."

"What's your point?" She sighed, clearly fed up with this conversation.

"He's selfish about you but never with you. He'd take a serial killer to save you. He never once lied to you about his feelings for you." I assured her. Anyone that's been near the two of them could see the way he felt about her. His love for her radiated off him. I felt my pocket for plan B when she began to speak.

"Gus I know you're just trying to help but I think you should- what is that?" She asked when I pulled out Shawn's "emergency" ring.

"Gus?" She pushed.

"Shawn hasn't taken anything in his life serious until he met you. I was just as speechless when I found this in his Nintendo. I never thought I'd see the day when Shawn got a diamond ring and settled down, especially before me." I frowned. Then, realizing I was getting off topic I turned the conversations back to what it was supposed to be about, them. "Something about you changed him, matured him for the better. Now I know he hurt you but it was never intentionally. It started out as way to keep him out of prison and then it became some huge lie that he was afraid to tell you about because he knew he'd lose you."

"I didn't-"

"He tried telling you once but then Declan beat him to the punch. If you had just gone on that walk with him you would have known sooner." I told her, letting her know there were times he tried.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that lied in the first place don't put this on me." She defended, sitting up straighter in her office chair.

"You're right Juliet, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to insinuate this was your fault. Shawn knows what he did and it's been eating him up even from before you found out." She had to understand that. That she wasn't the only one hurt by this.

"Gus, I don't know what you want me to do here." She exhaled.

"Forgive him. Get my best friend back." I told her simple as that.

"Just like that?" She questioned unconvinced.

"Relationships are hard, but they're worth it at the end of the day when you're with the one you love."

"Loving someone isn't always enough." She replied.

"I'm wasting my time." I scoffed realizing for the first time what she'd been saying all along. She doesn't want to work on this and fix, she just wants it over.

As I was walking away she called me back, "Gus!"

I turned around just as she was pushing away from her desk coming over to me.

"Where is he?" She asked, causing a smile to break out across my face.

"At a motel a couple miles away from your place." I informed her.

"Could you show me?" She asked, making me hopeful.

"You can follow the blueberry." I grinned. Maybe I did just save their relationship. Although, maybe it didn't need fixed at all, maybe she just needed to be reminded it's worth.

**************************************************** ******************SHULES*************

**Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, I don't plan on dragging this story out for long. If you have the time please review! **


End file.
